Various types of syringes are known at present with means for mixing components or ingredients. Some are too complex for mass production and others do not accomplish a hermetic seal of the ingredients before intermixture and do not preserve them in a sterile state. Others have to be assembled before use and others are not disposable, still others are difficult to work without error.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a syringe wherein the pressures in the outer chamber and in the inner chamber are so regulated during operation as to prevent excessive pressure in the outer chamber and facilitate discharge from the inner chamber without blockage, and allow intermixture without disassembling the device or without admitting any gas or air from the atmosphere.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which has the ability to lyophilize in the inner chamber or in the outer chamber and which also has the ability to store medicinal ingredients under positive or negative pressure environment; and wherein agitation or mixing of diluent and powder ingredients can be rapidly and efficiently accomplished.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination syringe and mixer wherein the operative sealed portion of the cylinder surface is protected against contamination while manipulated for mixing and then manipulated for positioning for injection.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined syringe and mixer capable of separately containing the ingredients to be mixed, and which is positively manipulatable for intermixing by the operation of a plunger; and which imparts a swirling pulsating action to the ingredients expelled from an inner chamber for thorough mixing with the contents of an outer chamber, and in which the parts in contact with the ingredients and with the mixture are maintained in sterile condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined syringe and mixer which can be used easily without inservice training, and which can be manufactured at low cost, and which is capable of accurate release of ingredients, and the principals of which can be incorporated into syringes of any size.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be evident from the disclosure herein.